rubbadubbersfandomcom-20200213-history
Train Driver Tubb/Transcript
(The episode starts with the Rubbadubbers on the model train.) *'Tubb: '''Chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff, whoo whoo! Benjie and Sis' train is swimmin'! All aboard! All aboard! *'Sploshy: And I heard them say this train is carrying gold! *'All (in unison): '''Gold? *'Terence: 'Err, well, is that good or bad? *'Reg: 'Good, Terence. Very good. People think gold is very important. *'Terence: 'Even more important than bubbles? *'Tubb: 'Much, much, much, much, much more important, Terence. *'Terence: (amazed) Ooooh! *'Finbar: '''When's the train leaving? I want to make the train sounds. Chuff chuff, arr, arr, chuff chuff. *'Winona: Eeeee-weeeeee! Eeeeee-weeeeeee! *'Sploshy: '''Good whistle, Winona! *Amelia is flying through the air. *'Amelia: 'Nyeeeeow! *'Tubb: 'Hey Amelia! Are you going to ride in our train? *'Amelia: 'No thanks. I'll stick to flying! Eeeeowww! *'Tubb: 'Ok. I'll drive. *'Sploshy: 'But I wanted to drive, Tubb. *'Terence: 'I'll stoke the engine, shall I? *Terence pretends to shovel coal into the train’s firebox. *'Tubb: 'Oh, that looks like fun. Uh, can I stoke? *'Sploshy: 'You just said you were driving! Stoking is Terence's job. *'Tubb: 'But I can stoke ''and drive. *Terence is disappointed. *'Terence: '''Uhhh, OK. *'Winona: '(imitates whistle noise) Eeeeee-weeeeee! Eeeeeee-weeeeeee! *'Finbar: 'Chuff chuff, arr-arr, chuff chuff! *'Tubb: 'Chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff. *'Finbar: 'Hey! Chuffing is my job, arr-arr-arr! *'Tubb: '(makes whistle sound) Whoo-whoo! *'Winona: '(squeaks at Tubb angrily) *'Sploshy: 'Tubb! What are you doing? You can't drive, stoke, chuff and whistle! *'Tubb: 'I can. *'Sploshy: 'No, you can't! *'Tubb: 'Can! (sighs) If only this were a real train, I'd show you I could do everything! *(enters dream world. He is dressed as a train driver and is controlling a train travelling through a desert. On board are Sploshy and Reg as his passengers.) *'Tubb: 'Heeeeeyyyyyy! This is a real train! (gasps) So that means, I'm a real train driver! Swimmin'! I can do everything! I can . . . blow the whistle (pulls on a string of beads, the whistle sounds, he gasps in amazement). I can stoke (he shovels soapy, bubbly water into the firebox)...and there's loads of chuffing! This is swimmin'! *'Sploshy: 'Excuse me, mister train driver. You look very busy. Can I help? *'Tubb: 'Errr, no thank you, madame. You're a passenger, you just enjoy the ride. *'Reg: 'I’m a passenger too, but I could blow the whistle if you want. *'Tubb: 'No, no, no, no, no, no. Thank you very much, sir, but I've got it all under control. I don't need any help at all, thank you. *'Sploshy and Reg (in unison): '(they are upset) Aww! *'Tubb: 'This train is a very special one. It's carrying . . . . . gold! *'Sploshy and Reg (in unison): '(amazed) Gold? *There is a large safe at the back of the train. *'Tubb: 'Shhhhhhh! Yes, real gold. So, I have to be in charge. *'Sploshy: Well, if you're sure- *'Reg:' (shocked) Oh no, no, no! Tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-train robbers! *The Mighty Train Robbers (Finbar and Terence) appear from a hill in the distance. They are wearing eye masks and bandanas over their faces. *'Reg: '(cont’d.) They must be after your gold! *'Tubb: '(turns around, surprised) What? Where? *The train robbers are running after the train. They are puffing and panting. *'Finbar: '''We're the, mighty, arr, arr, arr, train robbers. *'Terence: Yes. We‘ve come for the gold. *'Reg: '''See? I told you. *(Terence jumps aboard the train and lassoes Tubb) *'Tubb: 'Hey! *'Terence: 'Ooh! I did it! (tries to lasso Reg and Sploshy. He fails.) *'Reg and Sploshy (in unison): Hey! *'Terence: '''Oh, dear. (to Sploshy) Emm, excuse me. Would you mind holding this? *Terence hands the rope to her. *'Sploshy: Ok. *'Terence: '''Ermm, now what? *'Reg: 'Here, let me help. (ties Sploshy and himself up) How's this? *'Terence: 'Perfect! Thank you very much. *'Finbar: 'Nice work, Terrifying Terence. *'Tubb: 'Hey! Wait a minute! You can't do this. *'Finbar: 'We already have! Let’s get the gold! (puffing, he leaps aboard the train) *'Sploshy: 'Hey! Hold on! *'Finbar: 'We don't have to listen to you. You're our prisoner. *'Sploshy: '(complains) Ohh! But I want to be a robber! *'Reg: 'Me t-t, me t-t-, me t-t-. So do I! *'Terence: 'Oh. Really? *'Sploshy: 'Yeeeeaaahhh! Being robbers looks like much more fun than being passengers. *'Finbar: 'Ha ha! You’re right! It's so much fun! *'Sploshy: 'And anyway, Train Driver Tubb doesn't need us. *'Reg: 'He can do everything. *'Finbar: 'So, you want to join the most mighty robbers in the whole...arr, arr, arr, arr...wide world? *'Sploshy: 'Yes please! *'Terence: 'Well, come on then. *'Finbar: 'To the gold! *'Sploshy, Reg, and Terence (in unison): 'To the gold! *Terence unties Sploshy and Reg. Tubb is distraught. *'Tubb: 'You-you, you won't get away with this! (he moves around, trying to break free from the ropes, suddenly he accidentally breaks a train lever. He gasps) Oh no! That's the one that controls how fast this train is going! *The train abruptly starts to speed up. *'Tubb: '(gasps) The train‘s going faster, and faster. (groans loudly) It’s a runaway train! *The train whizzes through the desert. *'Sploshy: 'Oh no! *'Sploshy, Reg, Finbar, and Terence: 'It's a runaway train! *'Sploshy: 'We've got to stop it! *'Tubb: 'Untie me! I’m the only one who can save the train. *(Sploshy unties Tubb) *'Tubb: 'Right. If I can just, blow the whistle (he pulls the whistle string, the whistle sounds), pull this (he pulls a lever towards him with great strength), twist that (he rotates a small wheel)...nearly there. Chuff, chuff, chuff, chuff, chuff, chuff. Don't worry. *'Sploshy: 'We're going faster and faster! *'Tubb: 'Huh? Ok. Do worry. It's no good! The train's out of control! *'All: 'Help! *'Reg: 'You have to stop the train before it gets to the, to the, to the bend. *'Sploshy: 'We‘re going... too... fast! *'Terence: 'We'll go off the track! *'Finbar: 'This is mighty scary! *'All: '(screams) *Tubb is very anxious and doesn’t know what to do. *'Tubb: 'I need some help! *'Reg: 'We thought you could do it all. *'Tubb: I can't. I tried but I can't. If we work as a team, we might just do it. Excuse me, madame, would you mind pulling on the brake? *'Sploshy: '''Splish splash splosh! No problem. *'Tubb: Terrifying Terence, Would you pour water on the fire, please? *Terence takes out a bucket. *'Terence: '''Oh, yes. It'd be my pleasure! *'Tubb: '(to Reg) And, sir, would you blow the whistle? I'll drive. *'Finbar: 'And the mighty robber Finbar will cheer when it's all over. *'Tubb: 'OK, everyone. Action, stations! *Tubb, Sploshy, Terence and Reg begin doing their jobs while Finbar watches on. *'Tubb: 'Come on, team. That's it. All together. Keep going. *The Rubbadubbers keep helping Tubb as Finbar shuts his eyes anxiously. Soon, the train starts to slow down. *'Tubb: 'We're slowing down! *The train keeps slowing down until it comes to a complete stop. Everyone is relieved. *'Tubb: 'We’ve stopped! We did it! *'Finbar: 'The mighty robber Finbar cheered...hip, hip, arr-arr, arr-arr, arr-arr, hooray! *'Tubb: 'Hooray! You helped me save the train. How can I ever thank you? *'Finbar: 'Good question. Give us a minute. *Finbar, Terence, Sploshy and Reg whisper amongst themselves briefly. *'Finbar: 'We've got it! You can thank us by letting us steal your gold. *'Tubb: 'But stealing is a terrible thing to do. *'Terence: 'What? Even for robbers like us? *'Tubb: 'Oh yes! I'll tell you what. I won't let you steal my gold but I will share it with you. *'All except Tubb: 'Share? Good idea! *'Tubb: Ok then, to the gold! *'All except Tubb:' To the gold! *Tubb spins the combination lock on the safe at the back of the train. *'Tubb: '''Here we are: the very important gold. *Tubb opens the safe for all to see but there’s nothing inside. *'Reg: But it's emp-(stutters), there's nothing there. *'Tubb: '''Actually, I don't remember putting the gold in the safe. *All of them, except Tubb, look at each other in bewilderment, then back at Tubb. *'Tubb: (sighs unhappily) If only I’d asked someone to help me remember to load the gold in the first place. *All of them return back to the bathroom. *'Tubb: '(gasps in shock, then moans sadly) I'm not a real train driver anymore. No more chuff-chuffs. *'Terence: '''So, maybe we should just go and do something else, while you play on the train. *'Tubb: 'What? *'Sploshy: 'Well, it's no fun if you do everything, Tubb. *'Tubb: 'Oh! (thinks for a moment) Ohh! You're right, Sploshy. Umm, do you want to drive? *'Sploshy: 'Splish splash splosh! Yes please. *'Winona: '(imitates whistle noise) *'Tubb: '(laughs) Of course you can be the whistle, Winona. *'Winona: '(makes whistle again) *'Sploshy: 'What are you going to do, Tubb? *'Tubb: 'Well, I think, I’ll be a passenger. Hmmm, who‘s going to be the conductor? *'Terence: 'Oh! Me! Me! Me! Me! I will! And then I can say, ’all aboard!’, ‘all aboard!’ *'Finbar: '(clears throat to get attention) Is there room for a mighty scary train robber? *'Reg: 'Rubbadubbers! Rubbadubbers! Benjie and Sis are coming! Bathtime scramble! *'Tubb: 'It's bathtime! Swimmin’! *'All: '''Yaaaaayyy! Category:Transcripts Category:Series One Transcripts